New Family
by THUNDER BRAT
Summary: What if Emily and Hotch have finally decided to give them self's and chance and Emily's past comes out? Emily has a to care for her new son but the father may not be Hotch! One father destroyed her and the other helped her? REMADE GIVE IT A SECOND CHANCE!
1. Chapter 1

** This is my very first fan fiction. I am very scarred so please read and review. I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS, I DID CREATE LINDA AND HER SON BUT THE REST I DO NOT OWN!**

** Author's note: I all ready said that i i'm very scared or nervouse and that this is my very first fanfiction but i would also like to add that i will update depending on coments if people like it then i will update sooner and make it longer but not so long that i'll lose you! So please read and review.**

** WARNING: This story/chapter mentions death and cancer. This is NO way ment to offend anyone.**

The team was celebrating the fact that that Emily and Hotch were finally a couple! The team heard the elevators and turned and saw JJ caring g a cake that said "It's about time! Wish you the best!" it had a heart and inside the heart were the initials A.H + E.P. Morgan was walking to Cake and said "Nice looking cake it reminds me of the time when I was 7 and my dad bought us a cake I was so happy I ran to the cake and fell in it!"The team let out giggles.

"Who falls on cake?" Asked Rossi

"Hey I was happy I wanted a corner before my sisters got one!" answered Morgan in giggles

"Well, stay away from this one ok." JJ said in giggles

"Actually, Jack once threw himself on a cake trying to get the toy story toys!" Hotch said in a complete laugh. The team remembered that day it was a few weeks after Foyet's attack. The whole team was laughing. Emily had been the one to pick up Jack. The team all started laughing at the memory.

While the team cut the cake and made jokes about the new couple and other little things, they were enjoying them self's. When they heard the elevator once again the team turned hoping that it was not Strauss who was still was upset by the news but decided to do nothing about it. Out of the elevator walked a women maybe in her thirties, she was extremely skinny she looked very ill she had no color to her face. Holding the women's hand was a little boy around two years old he had an old spider man backpack and was holding a spider man toy in his hands. In the women's other hand was old bag that looked like the book bags a high school girl used.

Morgan was the first to speak up and said "Hello ma'am how we can help you?"

The women turned her gaze away from Morgan and towards Emily. Emily simply started at her while she saw a sort of fear, sadness in her eyes. The lady started walking towards Emily and gave finally said in a weak tired voice "Emily Prentiss?"

Emily looked at her in wondering who she was and answered "Yes, how can I help you?"

The women looked like she had finally found the answer to her prayers, which she had. She said in a voice with confidence such as if she were giving her last shot at something, "I need you to do me a favor please!" But before Emily could answer the lady had all ready started talking again with a different voice one of fear of rejection. "I need… Can we talk in private?"

Emily looks at her and didn't know what to do as she answered, "Anything you can tell me you can say it in front of them." Emily said as the whole team was surprised Emily had always been very private but ever since her and Hotch started dating she opened up more to them all, but there were things the team still didn't know.

The lady look ashamed as if she were just rejected, "I need to talk to you please… please." She was practically begging Emily.

Emily looked worried she didn't know this women and she was practically begging her for a simple talk. "Just tell me what it is about?"

The women once again looked up at Emily with fear, "It's about….. About….. Matt….Mathew and….. And John…and you."

Emily turned pale with the simple mention of John's name she had seen him yet she could not forgive him or come to think of ever having anything to do with him! The whole team looked at Emily and saw how she looked stricken but scared. Rossi was the first to speak after that and said, "Emily its ok, you don't have to talk to anybody if you don't want to." The team all heard that and found it strange since they had no idea what Rossi was talking about.

Hotch was the one to got up and walked over to were Emily was standing and grabbed her waist and mumbled in her ear "Are you ok?"

Emily turned around to the team, Hotch letting go of her waist, and said in a flat emotion less voice, "its ok." Emily then turned to the lady, "Ok we can talk outside if you would follow me" Emily said holding out her hand towards the elevator.

"No you can use my office" Hotch said standing up from the desk he was leaning on. "Or better yet you can use the conference room."

Emily sighed and held her hand out to the conference room for the lady to follow. When the lady began walking she saw the little boy that was hiding behind her and said, "If you want… If you prefer you can leave this little kido here?" Emily said looking at the boy with a closer look. When she saw something in the little boy's eyes looked so familiar to her. And then looked at JJ and Penelope.

Penelope ran up to were Emily was standing with the lady and said, "Come here sweetie, OMG you are so cute how adorable."

"Thank you," the lady said with a warmth and relive.

As they got to the conference room Emily pulled out a chair for her and made a hand motion for the lady to sit down as well. She did and said, "I'm sorry. I know John is the last person you want to talk about but it's not so much about John It's more about you."

Emily was know even more confused. " How about you start my giving me your name and then telling me what exactly you want me to do for you?" Emily said with a curios voice.

"Oh sorry my name is Linda Rodriguez. And I want you to ….. I need…. NEED you to… see that little boy?" She asked pointing the little boy that know was entertaing the team and was putting whip cream on Derek Morgan's face as he laughed. Emily giggled at how in a few minutes that little boy had won the teams heart.

Emily turned to face her and said, "Yeah, what about him?"

Linda Know looked worried once again and said in such a low whisper that Emily barley heard, "His name is…. his my son…" She started crying and put her face in her hands.

"Is he John's …" Emily asked in a low worried voice.

Linda looked up and shacked her hand and said in a low voice but louder than before, "No… his Mat….Mathew's. Emily looked pale at that point she had no idea Matt her best friend had ever had a son. "Matt...He never knew, he died before I found out I was …. I went to his parents they didn't believe me and told me that if I ever got near them again they would sue for defamation. I have… cancer I gave up I know my life is over but I need to know that my son will be in good hands. The only people in this whole world that Matt would have trusted are you and John especially you. Emily I know this is a lot to handle in just a few minutes but Emily I only have days left and I… I don't want my son to see me die please."

Emily was frozen in shock. Some lady had just walked in to her celebration with the team telling her that her best friend had a son he never knew about and that she needs her to care for the child. As Emily was still frozen with tears running down her cheeks, she heard Rossi yelling "….I said get out, I know for a fact that she didn't call you."

Emily turned and saw John standing outside with a confused look on his face. Linda then got up and Emily followed still having tears running down her cheeks. The team turned to Emily Penelope then gasped when she saw Emily crying something she had never seen none of them had. Hotch looked worried and walked up to her and said "Are you okay sweetie?"

Emily ignored Hotch and just kept staring at John who was also staring at her. And said in a low voice that broke half way, "Let him go Rossi, come on I guess we all still need to talk?" Emily said looking at Linda who looked ashamed. John froze once again at seeing Linda. Then turned and saw JJ holding the little boy in her hands.

**Please Read and review tell me what you think, suggestions are welcomed and so is critisism! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all the great support! I felt so happy to know so many people added this story to there alerts thankx.**

**I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DID CRETE LINDA NAD HER SON BUT THE REST I DID NOT!**

**Authors Note: Again thankx and keep reading i will add more depending on if you guys liked it. **

**Warning: Story/chapter contains, some bad words, mention of death and cancer i once again in NO way me to offend any one!**

As the team was still wondered what was going on, they being entertained by the adorable little boy.

"You want cake sweetie?" JJ asked as the little boy shook his head.

"Ahh what little boy says no to cake? What's your name sweetie?" Penelope Garcia asked.

"Mathew but my mommy calls my Matt" he answered

"Why don't you eat this delicious or put it on this sugar daddy's face." Penelope said half talking with Matt and half flirting with Morgan.

Morgan was laughing as Penelope put whip cream on his face and said, "Come on Matt you can put some on me too!" Matt did put some on Morgan and laughed as he did.

Hotch was still confused he had no idea what was happening. He knew that Dave knew something but he also knew that Dave wouldn't betray Emily's trust he was glad for that. Hotch was planning on asking her on their way home.

The elevator doors opened once again. The team all saw a man walking out he looked familiar but they didn't know from were. The team all noticed how Dave's face turned to that of an angry father protecting his baby girl.

"What are you doing here?" Dave said with a sort of anger in his voice.

"I came to see Emily Prentiss!" he answered relaxed but rude.

"Well you can go back where you came from!" Dave said tiring to control himself. The team was now silent. JJ had picked Matt up to make sure he stayed calm.

"DAVE relax!" Hotch said stricken by Dave's reaction. Then turned and asked the man, "Who are you?"

"My name is John Cooley," John said looking at Hotch. Then turned to Dave and said with an attitude, "I'm not going anywhere GRANDPA, Emily called me so until she tells me to go I'm not going anywhere!"

Rossi was losing it, he finally yelled, " I am NO ONE'S grandpa and don't give me attitude Cooley! And I said get out, I know for a fact that she didn't call you!"

John then looked confused and the team noticed it. What was happening? Rossi was holding John's shoulder trying to push him out. The team was silent until they all heard Garcia gasp and turned to see Emily. No one on the team had ever seen Emily cry not even Hotch. Hotch was know even more scared what the hell had happened to make Emily...his Emily cry? Hotch walked to her and said, "Are you ok sweetie?"

Emily ignored Hotch and just kept staring at John who was also staring at her. And said in a low voice that broke half way, "Let him go Rossi, come on I guess we all still need to talk?" Emily said looking at Linda who looked ashamed. John froze once again at seeing Linda. Then turned and saw JJ holding the little boy in her hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John said confused, "You didn't call me did you Em?"

Emily was frozen at his words and hi reactions. She looked at Hotch who look horrified and scared so she tried to make her face emotion less, it would have worked if it weren't for the tears. Hotch cleared her tears with his thumb and gave her a small smile. Emily touched her face and turned away from the team since she has not noticed the tears. She walked away from the team and Linda followed her. John was frozen he looked around and saw the anger in Rossi's face and slowly followed Linda. But before he got too far Rossi grabbed his shoulder and said loud enough that the team heard, "If she cries one more time and it's your fault I will make you pay!" Rossi began to fix his suit since he had wrinkled the part he grabbed. "Understood, Cooley?"

"You're no one to tell me what to do!" John said removing Rossi's hand. "What happened, years ago, is Emily's problem! NOT yours!" he walked to the conference room.

"Oh my god, I swear I'm going to end up killing that... Uhhhh!" Rossi mumbled, he was completely mad.

"I agree with Cooley, what the hell is going on Rossi?" Hotch asked concerned.

As John finally reached the conference room he sat down in front of Emily and to the right of Linda. Linda looked ashamed and scared. She was just looking at Emily who just staring at the wall. John had a complete frozen stare on Emily.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, John, but I knew that if I called you and asked you to come you would have never came. You were waiting for the day that Emily Prentiss would call you." Linda said in a little louder than a whisper but looking down at her hands.

"Well whatever I'm here now what is this all about?" John said annoyed.

"John I asked you for help before with my son...know I need you to care for him when...when I'm no longer able to" she said as she broke down in tears.

"Oh hells NO" John said standing up.

"John please I found a way that when I'm gone I can leave someone with Matt's custody" Linda was know begging.

Emily finally found out what Linda wanted. This woman who Emily had never met wanted her to care for her son with the man that destroyed her life when she was only 15. Emily this time felt the tears run down her cheeks and she quickly cleaned her tears. She then noticed that John was standing but still staring at her. "John...How can you be so cruel...This little boy lost his father now... John how can you not...?" Emily managed to get out.

"Because... Matt's parents will never want anything to do with that bastard?" John said without startling on his words. "And because I believe nothing she says."

"You haven't changed have you?" Emily said know with anger rising. "How can you say that about a little boy... about our best friend's son!"

"Emily, you have always been so naive not even the FBI has changed that." John said in chuckles. "So if some random women came and told you they have a child of Matt's you will believe them?" he laughed this time. "Believe me, Em all she wants is to get you to feel bad and care for her kid."

"You have no heart!" Emily said completely mad. "I am not naive I have seen horrible things, and learned to trust few and that's all due to you!"

"Don't blame me for your problems" John said still standing.

"MY PROMBLEMS! I don't blame you for anything! We both made a mistake when we were only 15; I paid for that mistake already. And what happened between us has nothing to do with this little boy!" Emily said standing up and walking up to him.

"Ok then... Do you know how that 'way' works?" John asked. Emily said nothing and John continued "It's just like adoption except the parents don't have to be married and one can have majority of the custody... In this case I'm guessing that would be you!"

Emily was still in shock. She turned to Linda and said, "Is that true?" Linda just nodded. "Exactly what do you need?" Emily said relaxed.

"Both parents... Need to sign and... Both adoptive parents need to sign as well and once I... I'm gone there is no going back except... Foster care... But please you're my last hope I have less than a week... And I grew up in foster care... So please" Linda said in between tears and sobs. "There will be more require mends when you hand the paper to a lawyer."

Emily stood up straight and said relaxed, "Do you have the paper right know?"

"Yes" was all Linda managed

Emily looked at John who know had a smirk on his face and said. "Ok I guess I except too."

"You don't have too." Emily said

"As long as you're the mother I except, I'm going to be there this time!" John said

"This doesn't mean I'm going to give you a chance" Emily answered with her strong voice and turned to Linda and said, "Let me see the papers" Linda gave them to her. Emily took in a breath and signed. Then turned and gave the papers to John to sign. He took in a breath and signed as well.

"Thank you, this means so much" Linda said happily. "We can give them to a lawyer of your choice to take the papers until my...my... Death!"

"Well my lawyers aren't here so, Emily any lawyer you choose is fine!" John said relaxed.

Emily thought about simply giving it to Hotch but decided against it. She thought of a son of her mother's friend who happened to work about a mile away. And said, "Come on I know who." she began to walk out with John and Linda following her.

Once they walked out everything went silent all but Matt's laughs. JJ once again grabbed Matt. Rossi reached for his gun, but Hotch noticed and yelled, "ROSSI!"

"Relax, I didn't do anything!" John said in chuckles.

"Em, are you ok?" Rossi asked calmer them before.

Emily simply nodded and waited for Linda to get Matt. Once Emily noticed what Linda was waiting for... The new parents to get their son Emily looked to John and he simply looked scared at her. Emily walked over to JJ and extended her arms to pick her new son up. Matt didn't seem to doubt her and went to her. Hotch had no idea what was happening none of them did.

"Emily is everything okay?" Hotch asked scared for the answer.

"Yea, hey I'm going to go out. I won't be long." Emily answered making funny faces at Matt who was laughing and having John standing near her. "When I come back I'll explain it all to you guys."

John reached to grab Emily's hand the hand that was not holding their new son. Emily trying to take her hand out of the way without letting any of the profilers notice. She relaxed and walked to elevator. Linda, John and Emily stood in silence just waiting for the doors to close on the hard stares the team was giving them.

**Thank you all so so Much for the reviews and messages. Please read and Review! Any i ideas critisism and advice well taken and appreciated! Again this is my first fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all who are reading. I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THERE CHARACTERS! read and review please!**

**Warning: Story/chapter contains mention of death, cancer and some bad words in NO way is it ment to offend any one!**

As the doors closed after what felt like an hour. The team was still shocked. What the hell had happened? The team relaxed a bit after a minute of staring at the closed doors. Rossi was the first to break the silence in an awkward voice, "Ok, so is there still some cake?"

The team all turned to Rossi with stares. Hotch was the first to speak with anger in his voice as if he were disappointed. "Rossi, what is going on? First you act like your going to jump this guy. Then you reach for your gun. Is Emily in danger?"

"No…yes…no, No, she is going to be fine. Hotch relax." Rossi said thinking about what Hotch had asked.

"How do you want me to relax when Emily just left with a guy that you were willing to kill?" Hotch said begging to get angry.

"Emily is strong she can protect herself. Hotch I know this must be a horrible feeling, but Emily will do nothing stupid, she'll get rid of this guy." Rossi said sitting back down. The team went back, to what they were doing. Hotch went to his office.

The whole way down on the elevator all three were quiet, it was an awkward silence. The only voice was Matt's voice playing with his little toys. As Emily remembered that she had driven to work with Hotch, she didn't have her car. Emily didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back and ask Hotch for his car.

"I don't have my car." Emily said breaking the silence.

"How did you get to work then? Did you fly?" john said in chuckles that wore off with Emily's stare. Then he said seriously, "Ok? I rented a car so yea."

Emily didn't really want to have john drive her there and back. But as she thought about it she had to get used to him. As they reached the first floor Linda spoke up and said, "These are Matt's bags." Pointing to two small handbags.

Emily thought about it she was spending the night at Hotch's apartment with Hotch and Jack. She would have to explain things to jack as well. Emily thought about telling him to take the bags to her apartment but decided something else.

"Ok. Just wait a minute." Emily said reaching for her phone. As she went to her contacts she froze at the first one 'Aaron Hotchner' and skipped down to 'David Rossi' and called him as the phone rang. She noticed JJ answered.

"Hello Em? Are you ok?" JJ asked

"Yes. JJ? Why do you have Rossi's phone? Emily answered

"Oh, his right here sorry." JJ said handing the phone to Rossi.

"Hello Emily is everything all right?" Rossi asked. He felt the team's stares behind him. The door opened and Hotch was walking towards him.

"Yes Rossi I need a favor. I need you to take to handbags to my apartment just leave them in the living room. The messenger has the keys leave it at the lobby after please." Emily answered giving the keys to the messenger. He went up to the elevators.

"Ok do you want me to or…" Rossi said before Emily interrupted.

"You please!" she answered defensively.

"Ok be careful Prentiss." Rossi said in a father voice. They hung up.

As Rossi just looked around he saw the look of worry in Hotch's eyes. They all heard the elevator and turned to see the messenger walk out towards Rossi. Rossi quickly walked over to the messenger and extended his hand.

"Here you go Agent Rossi." The messenger said turning towards the elevators.

The team stared at Rossi as he walked to the window and to see if he could see Emily. He could.

Emily knew that by know Rossi had gotten the keys. She got into John's car. John in the driver's seat, Emily in the passenger and Linda and Matt in the back.

Rossi just watched as Emily drove off with the man that changed her life. Rossi knew the team was looking at him but didn't bother to look at them Rossi walked to the elevators with Emily's keys in his hands.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked

"I'll be back." Rossi answered coldly

Emily gave john the address and they drove in complete silence. As they arrived they went to the lobby and asked for Nathan Capue then went in to his office. In the office Nathan and Emily had a friendly chit chat then got to work. Nathan asked for more documents, signatures, and pictures. Before Emily noticed it was 8:30 they had spent three hours there.

Linda and Emily discussed how Linda wanted to go to California but not with Matt. After another two hours passed talking about their plans and they made there decisions. Linda was going to fly that night to California. John would stay another week to settle Matt in with Emily. After the week he would call to keep in touch. Emily decided they would try that first.

Matt was going to stay with Emily so they went to Emily's apartment. They put Matt to sleep in the guest bedroom. Leaving now Emily and John. Since Linda had already left.

"So mommy, what are we doing tomorrow?" John smiled

"You are going to get annoying." Emily said smiling back.

"Why?" He said chuckling

"Because you take nothing seriously." Emily said still smiling.

"I can." He said seriously

"I hope so for Matt's sake." Emily said making hand movements for john to get out.

John walked out but before Emily closed the door he said, "Ok, you work tomorrow so take Matt to work and I'll pick him up there then drop him back off. I'll take him out and but him some stuff he needs. Ok?"

"Fine please pick him up, I go to work at eight be there by nine tops." Emily answered

"Yes ma'am" John said kissing Emily's lips slightly making her freeze.

"Don't ever do that again!" Emily said getting angry but also in shock.

"Bye see you tomorrow." John left with a smirk on his lips

Emily got ready for bed. Checked up on Matt to make sure he was ok. She watched him sleep for a few minutes. He looked so peaceful, so calm. Emily went to sleep. Later woke up and went to check up on Matt since she heard noise. Matt was still asleep he had knocked down an alarm clock with his pillow. Emily picked it up and saw the time it was 4:57 am. Emily right there remembered she had never talked to Hotch. She checked her phone and it had sixteen missed calls ten from Hotch and rest from the team. What was she going to do? What was she going to say? Would they understand? What would happen with Hotch?

**I will try to update tomorow but if i dont i will on thursday! Thanks please read and review thankx! Any advice and critisism apreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews/messanges and having this story on your alert/favorites thankx so much. i will update depending on reviews so please and read and review**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Warning: story/chapter mentions bad words, death , accidents, and cancer in NO way is this ment to offend any one**

Emily wakes up to a loud noise followed by little footsteps. Emily reached for her gun that was on the floor. That was what fell. Emily remembered the footsteps and remembered Matt. She got up and as she exited her room she saw that Matt was standing outside her door.

She knelt down to hug him seems he had a scared look on his face. Emily figured he didn't know where he was but asked, "Its ok sweetie!"

"I foget were I wan!" Matt said with a little boy voice

"Where you wan?" Emily asked

"No where I wan!" Matt said giggling.

"Oh where you were!" Emily said after thinking about it. He just smiled. Emily picked him up and said, "Are you hungry sweetie?" he nodded his head and Emily thought what she was going to make and said "Do you want pancakes?"

"Yeahsh!" Matt yelled

Emily laughed and mumbled "'Yeahsh'"

Emily cooked some pancakes and sat Matt down and turned the TV on while she got ready.

She came out of taking a shower and getting ready. And then changed Matt and then packed some of his toys in his backpack. As Emily remembered that on the trip to the lawyer Linda had been holding Matt but now she needed a car seat. So Emily got everything she needed for work and knocked at her neighbors' door.

"Hi, Rob, hey do you have a car seat I can borrow please?" Emily asked

"Yea actually you can have it since Sofia is just got a new one, here!" Rob answered handing her the car seat.

"Thanks" Emily said getting the car seat. She thought about inviting Rob, Sofia over some time.

Emily went downstairs and put the car seat in her car. She starts to drive while Matt mumbles on and on about his toys. Emily is laughing but also thinking how she is going to tell the team. It's no longer just Hotch it's the whole team.

They finally arrive to the BAU. When Emily opens the door to get Matt she notices his eyes are fluttering. He is going to sleep again. As soon as Emily gets him, he wakes up and starts mumbling about his toys again. Emily laughs at how cute her son is. Once Emily reaches the BAU floor she sees the whole team is there. She is still carrying Matt.

"Hey, Prentiss." Morgan says being the first to speak besides Matt who is mumbling but falling asleep.

"Hi." Emily answers worried. "I know we need to talk so why don't we get it over with all ready?"

"Prentiss we just want you to trust us, to be able to help you." Morgan answered.

Emily turned to see Hotch who was know just looking. She says, "Why don't you just all ask what you want then I'll explain?"

"Seems fair." Reid answered.

The whole team was there even though it was still early. The only person that was missing was Garcia. But as soon as Emily noticed Garcia walked in saying, "OMG I know who this 'John Cooley' is know." She had not noticed Emily had arrived. She saw Emily and hid the papers she was waving.

"Thank you Garcia." Emily said smiling. "But I think it will be better if I tell the team since I really doubt what I'm going to tell you is in those papers."

"Sorry, sweetie. I just had to know who this guy was. And don't underestimate me." Garcia was apologetic but dead serious as well. "And I do know. And I can't believe what you did Em. But you know where all going to be there for you. One thing I don't get is Rossi's reaction?"

"I know Garcia, I just had to I could leave him…his…well you know who he is." Emily answered placing Matt down on her desk and he woke up so brightly.

Matt was from one second falling asleep to one second playing with his toys. The team all giggled looking at Matt. All except Hotch who just smiled. "Why aa you lughing?" he mumbled making the team laugh even more.

"Nothing honey." Emily knelt down to have him face to face and said, "Ok I'm going to talk to them will you stay here and wait for me or…" Emily whispered, "…daddy?"

Matt nodded his head and began playing with his toys. The team all walked to the conference room and Emily turned one last time to see Matt sitting on the desk.

As they entered the conference room the team took their usual seats. Emily couldn't but help looking at Dave who was looking at her giving her an encouraging smile.

"All I want to know is who exactly was the guy, in your life Emily?" Morgan asked

"Well we were friends since we were kids I guess you can say he was one of my best friends. When I was 15 he and I…the point is I got pregnant and he wanted no part in it." Emily said holding in tears, but as much as she tried some ran down her cheeks.

The team gasped and Hotch walked up to Emily and knelt down beside her and kissed her slightly on her lips. While he kissed her she remembered John and flinched. Hotch quickly moved away from her. Hotch stared at Emily in shock. What else had happened?

"Are you aright Emily?" Hotch asked

"Yeah sorry, Aaron." Emily said hugging him as tight as she could. Him returning the hug.

"It's ok Emily. No one should have to go through what you went through never think that I will stop loving you or think any different than before." Hotch said hugging her.

"Thank you, Aaron." Emily said finally breaking down in tears.

"Emily I know I'm speaking for the whole team when I say that Hotch is right none of us will ever think any less of you. You did what you had to do and if I ever see that guy I swear I'll kill him." Morgan said having the team all agreed by nodding.

"The thing is I… John and I will have to stay in touch know more than ever." Emily said still resting on Hotch's shoulder.

"Why is that Emily?" Hotch asked pulling her to see her face.

"John and I… we…" Emily tried saying before she was interrupted with a bang and then John screaming.

John arrived to the BAU and as the elevator doors opened John could see Matt bending down from the desk trying to get a toy that had fell. John ran to try to get Matt but before anything could happen. But John didn't get there in time, by the time he got there Matt had fell and first cried then his cries fated.

"EMILY! EMILY! EMILY!" John began screaming. As he moved the Emily's chair and turned Matt to face him.

The team ran out Emily in the front. As Emily saw John holding Matt she ran towards him and dropped to the floor as she reached them. The team all gathered. "Go, get and ambulance Reid." Hotch screamed.

"Oh my god what happened?" JJ screamed

"THIS IS PERFECT EMILY! YOU'RE BRILIANT! IT MUST TAKE AN FBI AGENT TO BE SO SMART LEAVE A TWO YEAR OLD ALONE ON A DESK!" John was screaming in anger and worry. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU EMILY!"

"I didn't think an…anything would happen." Emily said in complete tears and sobs.

"It's ok Emily you didn't want this to happen." Hotch said

""BUT IT DID AND THIS IS YOUR FAULT EMILY! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN TWO DAYS AND HIS ALLREADY HURT!" John screamed at both Emily and Hotch

Hotch was mad at this point he understood that John was worried so was he, but he didn't want him yelling at Emily. "Where is the ambulance Reid." Hotch screamed.

Emily and John were trying to get Matt to wake up but Matt wouldn't budge. His fort head was bleeding and Emily was putting pressure on it. John was trying to clean his arm which got badly scraped.

Reid finally got there with the paramedics. The paramedics ran over and the team moved over to let them pass. The paramedics kept his head in place and placed him on the gurney. As both John and Emily got up. The whole team was in shock. JJ and Penelope were crying.

"Who are the parents?" the paramedics asked

"WE ARE!" Both Emily and John said in unison

The team gasped. No one was expecting that. Penelope knew due to the fact that she looked John up. Emily turned to look at Hotch who was with an open mouth.

"I'm guessing that both of you are going to ride with him correct." The paramedics said as one took Matt away from John and Emily. Emily ran over to Matt and stroked his hair. Emily had never cried so much especially in public. John just nodded as he went over to Emily and hugged her while they took Matt down. The elevator was large enough for one paramedic and the gurney. Emily couldn't stand to have them just walk out with HER son.

Emily fell to her knees and started mumbling in between sobs, "It's my fault…mine… it's my fault… MINE!"

As Hotch walked over to her John had beat him to her he was all ready on his knees and was picking her up saying, "It's ok Em. His going to be alright."

"IT'S MY FAULT…MINE...IT'S MY FAULT JOHN!" Emily said hugging John as tight as she could.

**Thank you for reading and please review! I was wondering how old do you think i im depending on my writing? I will give the answer next time i update. Please READ and REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**I now this is old story but i decided that you all needed a better ending so i am remaking it thanks to those who actually liked it how it was and i'm sorry if you don't like it now but i just have to fix it. I panicked and freaked out and i'm sorry for that. Please Review I need to know please it's important to me specially in this chapter. (If you forgot it's not that long to re read or i'll just say Emily adopts Matthew's son after Mathew's son's mother begins (Oh she adopts him with John Cooley) to die of cancer and The little boy fall and gets hurt)**

Emily felt sick to see them load Matt on a gurney. She hadn't known him long but she always was cared for kids but Matt was different. Matt was Matthew's son.

Her whole life she felt guilty for not being able to keep Matthew away from the drugs or even causing his addiction. Know she had his son. Her son. John's son?

Everything was a mess the one thing she knew was that she wanted Matt to be ok.

The ambulance fit to inside and as much as she wanted Hotch to be there with her she knew that she had to let John be the one to go with her.

Once they got to the hospital they let one of the parents go with Matt. Emily went while John had to wait for the team to show up.

Once inside Emily got to wait with a nurse in another room while a doctor checked for brain damage or any sign of a concussion.

Once the doctor came out Emily noticed that she was crying even more. Her mascara was running and the little eyeliner she wore was completely gone.

"Agent Prentiss?" the doctor asked

"Yes." Emily said right away

"It's ok; he doesn't have any sign of any brain damage or concussion. His awake. And he is asking for his mother." the doctor said

"Thank you, I can see him?" asked Emily begging to walk away

"Yes," the doctor said as Emily was all ready in the room.

"Hi, sweetie how are you? Don't cry baby." Emily said sitting next to him and holding him tight to her

"I... I... Want... My... Mommy... My head... Hurts... Real bad." Matt sobbed as he hugged Emily

"Remember mommy couldn't stay any more. But don't worry you're not alone I'm here." Emily said not knowing how to fraise it better

"And John?" asked Matt

Emily didn't know what to say. She would want to say no. But she knew that John, in his own way, did want to be there. "Yes, and John... And all the other nice people you met remember."

"Yeah" Matt said whiping g his tears while still hugging Emily and vice versa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well i didn't get comments but I'm still going to upload but please tell me if someone is reading? give it a second chance if i get some comments ill make the chapter longer or ill just keep them short i don't know yet tell me please!**

Emily finally took Matt he after a long night if taking care of him.  
Emily decided that she needed a break from the bureau for at least a week until Matt was better and felt coftorble again.

The first day of being home all day with Matt went fine. John had gone over a while and they watched a movie together.

Emily hadn't enjoyed it as much but she knew Matt had liked him. And Linda had probably talked about her and John to Matt.

John left soon after the movie ended he said he had to get ready that after all he could stay around as much so he was going to leave soon.

Emily and Matt played with some toys she had bought and some that John had bought as well. When the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back, ok sweetie?" asked Emily looking at her new young son.  
He smiled and nodded happily.

Emily went to open the door where she saw the team. And Will, Henry, Kevin, and Jack.

"Hey, guys what are you all doing here?" asked Emily as Jack ran into her arms. She picked him up and said, "Hi buddy."

"Hi Emmy!" Jack said hugging her.  
"We thought you might want some help with the new cutie. My new little boy. I need a girl soon. Boys?" Garcia said telling Emily then finishing by looking at Rossi, Reid and Morgan  
they all laughed and Emily let them in she knew that Matt might want the company. Specially Jack's.

"Look what we brought our new nephew." JJ said as they all lifted up bags of McDonalds and three little kids' boxes.

"Spoiling him all ready?" asked Emily with a laugh

"Of course is the newest bau kid." explained Garcia

The team began taking a seat. Emily went to get Matt.

"Hey buddy; I want you to meet somebody." said Emily walking with Matt hiding his face with Emily's hair.  
"Who?" asked Jack getting exited  
"This is Matt" Emily said trying to make Matt face the team and Jack. He hides his face in Emily's neck again and Emily began to feel his little tears on her bare neck. "It's ok, come on sweetie I want you to meet somebody. Cone on Matt. Ahh sweetie" he began sobbing and she could feel more and more silent tears.

"Hey Jack what about you meet him later?" asked Hotch

Jack nodded. Emily took Matt into his room. And once Jack saw they were gone he asked, "Why did he cry, daddy? I'm not da bad guy."

"Buddy, I know you're not a bad guy and he knows it too. It's just he got scared. Ok?" said Hotch

Jack nodded and then Emily came out with Matt again. This time she wasn't holding him. He was walling holding Emily's leg, he was still hiding his face but he seemed better.

"Matt, this is Jack. Jack, this is Matt." Emily said moving out of the way for Matt to be able to see.  
"HI!" screamed Jack

"Hi." answered Matt lower but relaxing  
"I'm Jack." Jack said

"I'm Matt." answered Matt with more confidence

"Want to play?" asked Jack

"Yeah!" Matt said happy and letting go of Emily

both boys ran to play with Matt's toys.

That just left the grownups. And a lot of explaining to do. Questions and answers.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know supper short chapter and i will update asap but please someone give me some motivation. Please review if you are reading? is anyone reading?**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Once both boys were gone and out of sight or hearing range Emily forced herself to look at the team. They didn't look mad or upset like she would have guessed they would, on the contrary they looked concerned.

"Emily, you do now this is a hard job right? We aren't mad. We just want to make sure you are all right and that what ever happens you can deal with it." Hotch said walking over and hugging her

"I'm just worried that I won't be a good mother. He fell Aaron, he got hurt on the first day I was supposed to take care of him. What if something else happens?" asked Emily

"Nothing is ever going to happen because we are going to make sure that he grows up happy and safe. Emily he will have all of us to care for him and… Emily you have been a mother to Jack since Hailey's death let me be a father figure for Matt." Hotch said

"Thank you. And of course. But what about John?" asked Emily

"I'll talk to him. He has all the right to be in Matt's life but only as his father nothing yours if you don't want him too. I love you and we all want you to be happy and like Garcia said we have a new BAU kid and Jack has a new friend or even a brother." Hotch said hugging her

**I will update very soon maybe even sooner if i get some reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok i now this is extremely short and it should be longer becouse it got a review but i cant i feel like no one is reading so i simply leave it as my last story! Please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS!**

Hotch had waited outside Emily's apartment in the morning waiting for John Cooley to show up.

Once he noticed a car park and then he saw John get out if the car he jumped out if his. He ran, jogged to catch up with him.

"John, I think we need to talk." Hotch said

"Yeah, you are?" he asked

"Aaron Hotchner, Emily's boyfriend. I wanted to tell you that as much as you can be in Matt's life, you can but that doesn't mean Emily's too. Understand?" Hotch said half threatening

"Don't worry; I have no intention of sticking around anymore. I have work and... Well simply I'm all for helping with Matt, being there for him on holidays all that but not every day. I can't and I need to tell Emily." John said truthfully

"Let me have the custody then." Hotch said openly

"What?" asked John confused

"If you walk away now, that means the law will take Matt away. I don't want Emily to lose him." Hotch said

Hotch tried to profile John, he looked actually confused he was considering it.

**so what did you think? should i just delete it?** Review or PM me

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY! How many of you forgot what this story was about? I'm sorry! I'll give a quick recap right now. Just sorry for the long wait. I just this story had such little response and i wasn't sure were it was heading anymore, but i am _NEVER_ abandoning this story again. I promise. I will be updating soon!**

_**RECAP: **_Emily and John adopted Matt the son that Matthew had and Emily had no idea of. Emily and Hotch are dating. Matt had an accident and fell which caused John to get mad at Emily and now Hotch wants the custody to Matt so that John will stop bothering Emily.**  
**

**As always, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

_"Let me have the custody then." Hotch said openly_

_"What?" asked John confused_

_"If you walk away now, that means the law will take Matt away. I don't want Emily to lose him." Hotch said_

_Hotch tried to profile John, he looked actually confused he was considering it._

"I want the best for Em, and for the kid." John said looking down, "And I know I am not the best."

Hotch was surprised he expect more resistance from him.

"I'll give you all the rights, I'll stay away. Just take care of them… both." John said

"I will." Hotch said serious

John nodded and said, "Okay, but I do want to know what is happening in his life. He was my friends son too. Please?"

Hotch knew that, that was not something he could say, he knew that, it was up to Emily so he said, "Let's go talk to Emily."

John knew exactly why he said that and followed Hotch up to Emily's apartment.

Emily had just woken Matt up, he was a happy kid and Emily had grown very fond of the little tyke. He was energetic and it seemed he cared about Emily too.

When the door bell rang, Emily looked at her watch and knew that it must be John, he had texted her and asked to take Matt and her out, she had agreed to let Matt go but she convinced h**im that she was busy.**

Emily walked over and opened the door and too her surprise she found, John and Hotch standing there.

"Good Morning, Emily." John Greeted

"Morning?" answered Emily almost as a question

"Hey, can we come in?"Asked Hotch hugging her lightly

"Yeah?" answered Emily still confused

"I want to have Matt's custody." Hotch said as soon as they closed the door.

"What?" asked Emily

"He wants Matt's custody." John said

"And you say?" Emily asked

"Yeah, he'll be here for Matt more." John said

Noticing Emily's discomfort Hotch asked, "Are you okay with it?"

Emily was frozen a part of her wanted to scream yes because she knew Hotch was a great father, but she also knew that no matter all the issues John and her had he was going to be a great father for Matt.

**I know really short but i just wanted to say "I'm back and the story WILL continue!" sorry for the long wait and everything, and please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK so here is the next chapter and thanks so much too all who have reviewed it means a lot, thank you all. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
**

_Emily was frozen a part of her wanted to scream yes because she knew Hotch was a great father, but she also knew that no matter all the issues John and her had he was going to be a great father for Matt._

Was Hotch serious? Did he really want to adopt Matt? Was all Emily was asking herself.

Of course he was serious, he would never joke like that and risk hurting you or Matt. She thought, but this was too sudden wasn't it.

"Aaron?" Emily asked

"Emily, when John fly's away there is the risk that the officials will try to take Matt away from you, after all we fly around so much. Emily together we could maintain a better chance of Matt staying with us." Hotch explained

"We both fly all around the world." Emily clarified

"Yes, but together we have the family aspect that we could use to convince courts." Hotch said

"Emily, listen I have my life and you do too. But I can't. I can't drop everything for Matt and that means I can't be involved a lot, the most I would be is a weekend father… or not even that more of the over the phone father." John reasoned

"Are you sure?" Emily asked

John nodded he was more than sure, he had to make sure that Matt would have a happy home, even if he wasn't in that home. Matthew was always paranoid and would off wanted him to check up on everything but he knew that the person that would do that was Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss.

"Okay… when can we have the paperwork drawn up?" Emily asked

Hotch smiled he was more than glad that Emily was all for the idea. He said, "Rossi had them drawn up all ready all we have to do is sign in front of a certified…"

Emily interrupted, "Wait, Rossi had them drawn up all ready? Why?"

Hotch felt concerned maybe he shouldn't have mentioned this. "I asked him too. Last night."

Emily couldn't believe it, the small amount of anger now vanished, the man in front of her had written up paperwork to adopt her son in less than twenty four hours. Emily smiled and thought; that the man was going to be a devoted father just like he was to his own son, Jack.

"Okay tomorrow. We all go and we sign. Then John you are free to go… but also to come and see Matt." Emily said

"Thank you… I guess I'll see you tomorrow… thank you, Agent Hotchner." John said excusing himself.

Emily and Hotch were silent for a moment. Until Hotch reached over and pulled Emily in a tight hug. It took her a moment to correspond but she did and she felt so much better in his arms.

"Thank you." Emily whispered into his chest.

"For what?" asked Hotch

"For being here… for wanting to take care of Matt… for everything." Emily said

"Well that's not all. I have something I need to ask you." Hotch said pulling away and then getting down on one knee and pulling out a small black box and saying, "Emily Prentiss. Will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"

Emily was shocked, yes they had talked about marriage but not too serious and now things were pouring down completely on her. Of course she wanted to marry the wonderful man in front of her but was it the best choice at the time?

Who was she kidding? Emily said, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

Hotch smiled and got up and slipped the ring on her finger and then gave her a small delicate, but passionate, kiss.

**So i know it's short but i think there will only be one more long chapter after this. But i wanted to put this up for Thanksgiving. If you celebrate it then Happy Thanksgiving and if you don't happy day. And also happy black Friday if you like shopping haha. Well happy holidays. And don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So i really hope you all had a happy thanksgiving or a happy day. Well here it is and if you all like an epilogue not too long but it's fluffy. Well thanks so much to all who have reviewed alerted favored and once again i am sorry for ruining this story the first time. Well please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I do own Matt though!  
**

Who was she kidding? Emily said, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

Hotch smiled and got up and slipped the ring on her finger and then gave her a small delicate, but passionate, kiss.

The next morning the trio headed out to the notary, all wanting to the paperwork done as soon as possible so they could all get past the awkwardness.

They headed into the building where David Rossi's lawyers and private notaries worked. Leave it to Dave to have a law firm.

All three stepped into the building to find a young brunette women sitting in the front desk. "Can I help you, all?" She asked

"Yeah, David Rossi told us we could come here. We need to see a notary." Hotch said

The women typed something and quickly nodded and said, "Of course. Just walk all the way down and make a turn to the right."

All three nodded and walked the way she said in silence. Once they got there they all felt their heads spinning.

John couldn't stop wondering if it was the best thing. But he knew that it was the best. He knew that Matthew would off approved of what they were doing.

Emily felt shaky, what was happing a few days ago she received the son of her friend the only person that had been there when she needed someone. And know here she was changing the little boy's life once again. She felt bad for changing the little boy's parents like he were a toy or a play thing when he wasn't he was a little boy and innocent little boy.

Hotch was nervous he loved Emily and in the little time he spent with the little boy, and all Jack shattered on about him, he knew he cared about the little guy. But he was worried he felt that Emily was tense and even if she was wearing the ring he felt his stomach doing cartwheels, what if she changed her mind? Was all he could ask himself.

Once the notary walked in he took a seat and looked at all three of them for a while. He was a short chubby man. White, brown eyes and obviously was wearing a hair piece.

"So Ms. Prentiss you…" he began

"Agent Prentiss." Hotch corrected him

The man nodded and stared at Hotch for a while and then said, "Sorry. Agent Prentiss you would like to give your son's rights to… you sir, Aaron Hotchner?" He said looking at Hotch

Emily nodded and said, "Yes."

"Okay, for that you are asking John Cooley to give up the rights, correct?" He asked again

"Yes." Emily said,

"Okay. Mr. Cooley are you willing to give up the rights to your son? I will tell you this; no court will grand you custody after this. You wouldn't have the rights. Are you sure about this?" he said

John swallowed hard and opened his mouth to say anything but nothing would come out. He felt both Emily and Hotch's stair on him but he still could say anything.

"John?" Emily asked

"I understand." John said looking back at the notary.

The notary shook his head as if in disappointment but then looked back at Emily and said, "If you sign here, here, here and there. Mr. Cooley will be able to sign below you."

Emily nodded and reached over to the desk and signed the paper with a shaky hand and then passed it to John. John held the paper but also lowered to sign it. Then he handed the paper back to the notary.

The notary took them then grabbed a new file and said."Mr. Cooley you are free to go. You no longer have rights over your own son." He said it with disappointment and anger.

John couldn't trust his voice so he simply nodded and walked out. He couldn't stay in that room any longer.

Emily sighed it felt so much better not to have John in the same room as him.

The notary shook his head slightly which earned him a glare form Hotch. The notary then turned to Emily and said, "Are you sure you want to give the rights to your son over to… him. I mean you could keep them. You don't need to give them over to some stranger."

"Yes I'm sure. And he is no stranger. He is my fiancé." Emily defended Hotch who was trying to hold his anger in for Emily

"Fine." He said handing the papers to Emily and saying, "Sign in all the Xs. Then you… sir, sign below hers."

Emily sign as fast as she could then handed them to Hotch who too signed. Then Hotch basically tossed them at the notary.

"Thank you… sir." The notary said with disappointed towards Emily.

Once both Emily and Hotch got up to exit Emily turned back and said, "He is going to be a better father 'Mr. Cooley' ever would be. And I will be talking to David Rossi about your attitude." Then Emily slammed the door.

Once they were outside in the parking lot. John was standing next to his car and looking much better. As he saw them he walked up to them and he said, "I'm leaving. My plane leaves in about three hours but airports want you there early, for commercial flights. Bye Em. Bye Agent Hotchner. Em, take care of him and if he asks tell him I'll try to make it for Christmas… Well if that's okay with you?"

Emily quickly nodded and John continued, "Then Christmas it is. I can't say bye to him in person. It would kill me to say bye. Just tell him I'll see him and if you don't mind I'll call. Well I'm off." He said hugging Emily and then shaking hands with Hotch who simply nodded and then he said, "Well congratulations." He said motioning towards the ring.

Once Emily blushed he smiled and said, "It's good. Be happy. I'll see you."

"Bye. Thank you." Emily called out as he got on his car.

Once John was nowhere in sight Hotch leaned down and kissed Emily and then said, "What about, we head to work the take the afternoon off and have a day with the boys?"

Emily smiled, this was the ending to one sad story but it was the begging of a new happy life with Aaron Hotchner.

**The End! (English)**  
**Fin! (Spanish and French)**  
**IL finito! (Italian)**  
**Das Ende! (German)**

**Well i like how it cam out. Don't you? Well if you don't tell me. i am willing to fix it. And if you like there is an epilogue! so please review and tell me! The epilogue would include talking to Matt, Jack and just a supper happy team picnic. But do you guys want it?**

**~ THUNDER BRAT  
**


	12. Epilogue

**So i am sorry for the long wait but here it is and i am hoping you guys like this. So please review and tell me what you think. And if you are interested i am posting a new story on December 16. **

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

_**Epilogue**_

The small picnic soon turned into a team gathering, the team hanging out and the kids running around everywhere. Even Henry who couldn't stand right yet began running. It was the cutest sight the team had ever seen.

The three boys were running and playing and the team all began eating their food. They had stopped for some pizzas and chicken for those who wanted chicken.

The picnic turned into something much bigger. It was know a family gathering.

Emily watched as Matt played happily on the little playground with Jack and Henry chasing after them.

Hotch caught her eye and smiled she was looking at both their kids. He moved over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Emily, it means so much that you agreed to let me the father to your son. I swear I will always love him and treat him as he was my own. Just as I know you will do with him and Jack."

Emily smiled and felt a tear fall it wasn't an agree or sad tear but one of pure happiness and she said, "You don't have to swear anything. I have never doubted you. I will never doubt you. I love you Aaron."

Hotch smiled and held Emily closer together and said, "I love you too. Emily you let me have custody to your son. And I also want you to have custody to mine."

Emily pulled back completely and said, "Aaron, no, you don't have to do that I would never ask you to. I…I…"

"I know you're not asking but I want… need you to. Emily, our job is dangerous, very dangerous; every time we go on the field we risk our lives. I need to know that if anything ever happens to me, you will be the person to take care of Jack." Hotch explained

Emily felt her heart swell up in joy. Of course she would want to adopt that little boy. That little boy was her life now. She loved him. Emily nodded and hugged Hotch and then mumbled in his ear, "Yes, then of course. But don't you ever think of not coming home to us, ever. Listen to me Aaron Hotchner I don't want you to even consider something happing to you."

Hotch smiled and he knew that he once again had a reason to live a reason to be happy and a reason to smile; His fiancé and his sons.

As he said that both boys came out charging towards them. It was the cutest thing the team had ever seen. They all laughed at the sight and knew that the family was going to be one of the happiest even with their job. They now had another reason to keep working in the job they did.

**The End! (English)**  
**Fin! (Spanish and French)**  
**IL finito! (Italian)**  
**Das Ende! (German)**

**So it's short but i thought it was cute so please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you!**


End file.
